


A Moment of Fantastic Weakness

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Matchmaker TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tried to cheer Rose up with a bag of chips from her favourite chippy. Things don't go to plan, but that isn't necessarily always a bad thing. In fact, it can sometimes be rather quite fantastic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Fantastic Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts).



> For the lovely chiaroscuroverse over on tumblr, who prompted Nine x Rose and caught in the rain, for my follower/birthday fic prompts. 
> 
> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own :)

It had been a week since Rose had met her father, and then lost him all over again. The entire time since they returned to the TARDIS she had locked herself away in her room, only coming out for tea and the occasional meal. She didn’t tell the doctor what she had been doing in there for all that time, but he could guess. There had been one day where he’d walked past her closed door and heard her muffled sobs. The Doctor may not have been a domestic man, but he cared for Rose; deeply. All he wanted was his companion back, smile and all. That’s why he decided to disturb her peace after a whole seven days had come and gone, bounding into her room.

“Come on,” he said, nodding his head towards the door. 

“Where we goin’?” 

“It’s about time I got you those chips I owe you.” 

Rose smiled at him, gratefully. 

“‘Kay, just gimme a minute to get ready.” 

The Doctor nodded again and began to leave. 

“Oh, and Doctor.” 

“Yes, Rose?” 

“Thank you.” 

 

The Doctor and Rose got to their favourite chippy, just in the nick of time. The workers were just about to close for the evening, yet allowed the couple to place an order anyway, seeing as they were such loyal customers. One of the women that worked there placed the bag of chips onto the counter. 

“That’ll be £9.40, please love.” 

The Doctor patted down his pockets in search of his wallet... which he couldn’t seem to find.

“Ah.” 

He turned and looked sheepishly at Rose. 

“You’re kiddin’ me.” 

“Sorry.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, sighed and forked the cash out of her purse for the food. 

“Cheap date, you are,” she teased. 

 

Once they had left the chip shop Rose caught a glimpse of the grey clouds overhead. They wouldn’t be able to eat inside the chippy, it was closing up properly now. 

“Should’ve come earlier. Can’t eat in there now and looks like we’re gunna get caught in the rain.” 

“Not necessarily,” the Doctor countered. 

“Yeah, look at the clouds.” Rose pointed up, “it’s definitely gunna rain.” 

He took a hold of Rose’s hand and shot her a broad, knowing smile. 

“Run.” 

 

The pair got to the TARDIS just as the rain had begun to fall. The Doctor got his key out of his pocket and attempted to open the doors, quickly. However, for some bizarre reason, it wouldn’t work. As much as he jiggled the key around, or banged on the door it just didn’t seem to budge. Even Rose’s key couldn’t get the old girl to open up.

“What’s wrong with her?” Rose asked.  

“No idea. She’s never usually like this.” 

Rose let out a little noise as a shiver washed over her. 

“Here,” the Doctor said, shrugging off his leather jacket and draping it over Rose’s shoulders. 

“Ta.”

He continued to point his sonic at the TARDIS door, hoping that would work at least. It didn’t.

 

They had been stood in the light drizzle for 15 minutes now. Rose had managed to bite her tongue for all that time, yet now the rain was picking up and getting really quite heavy. 

“I could always ring mum, you know? Stay there for the night, both of us, I mean.”

“Hmm, let me think about that,” the Doctor crossed his arms and acted as if he were considering it for a moment. “No. I’m not spending the evening with Jackie Tyler, ever.”

“What, too domestic for ya?” Rose snapped, jokingly 

He simply snorted before they both began to chuckle.

 

Rose let another five minutes pass. She stuck her hand into the bag of chips to place it on the paper, checking the temperature. 

“The chips are gunna get cold,” she moaned. 

“I’m more worried about you getting cold. We can just pop the chips in the microwave.” 

“Yeah but they never taste as nice reheated, I’d just taste the same.” 

The Doctor’s head snapped to the side to stare at her. 

“That didn’t make any sense. See, I’ve been out in the cold too long, it’s wrecking my brain. I sound daft. Who’s gunna be tasting me?” She stopped abruptly and began to laugh, nervously.

As soon as the words left her mouth there was a thud followed by a plop as the Doctor dropped the sonic. It bounced on the ground and then landed in a rather deep puddle. He crouched down, trying to fumble for it in the murky water. 

 

It took a few seconds, but the Doctor’s fingers soon wrapped around the screwdriver. He straightened, immediately continuing to work on the lock. 

“You alright, Doctor? You look a bit red.” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Yeah you do. Are you blushin’?” 

“I, Rose Tyler, do not blush.” 

“Yeah, well it doesn’t look like it,” Rose quipped sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and bent her head to look at the wet, shining pavement. 

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, yet again, turning to face Rose fully. 

“Will you just…” he trailed off. 

“What?” 

Before Rose could register what was happening he kissed her. 

 

He had no idea what had possessed him to do it. He was almost about to pull away and apologise, but then it happened. She wrapped her arms around him. At the small display of encouragement he pushed Rose against the TARDIS door, causing her to moan into his mouth. She tasted of cinnamon tea. The smell of lemon body scrub filled his nostrils. She was so perfectly Rose. Her wet hair was flat against her scalp, all volume lost. It was plastered against her dripping face. With his hands holding on to her head firmly, the Doctor scrapped her damp strands away, using both his thumbs. He tucked her hair behind her ears with delicacy, before dropping his hands to her waist, pulling her into him even more. The rain was pelting at his face, stinging slightly. Usually it would bother him to the point where he’d have to wipe it all away. Not now. Nothing could break this moment, their point of utterly fantastic weakness. They had given into each other and there was no going back now. The stinging sensation left by the rain, the cold the wind… none of it mattered. It was merely there, in the back of his mind, while the rest of his senses were filled with Rose. How she felt, the way she sounded and, oh God, her taste.

 

The Doctor felt an odd warmth on his back, breaking the kiss briefly, he looked at Rose and realised the source of heat was the bag of chips she still clung to for dear life. Just as the Doctor opened his mouth - to tease her about never letting anything get in the way of her and her love of chips - the TARDIS doors flew open. The two of them fell back, landing on the ramp in a cold, wet, panting heap. 

“Ah, now they open,” the Doctor moaned exasperatedly, laying on top of Rose. 

“Doctor,” Rose struggled.

“Yes, Rose?”

“You’re crushing me... and the chips.” 

“Ah, sorry.” 

The Time Lord stood quickly, then offered Rose a hand, pulling her up too. 

“If the chips are ruined you’re buying me new ones.” 

“I’m starting to think you’re only interested in me for all the chips I get you, Rose Tyler.” 

“The chips that I always have to buy?”

“Oh, shut up.” 

Rose gave him that infamous tongue-touched grin, that he so loved, before letting the bag of chips slip from her fingers, dropping onto the TARDIS grating. In a flash her lips were upon his for a second time. 

 

It was all a blur after that. Flashes of clothes flying, bare skin, bite marks and whispered confessions into the night. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t taken their time. One of the good things about loving a Time Lord was knowing you had all the time in the world. All the time in the universe, even.  


End file.
